Of Mice In Men - A love story
by milkheaven
Summary: George experiments with his homosexual urges with some of the men that work with him on the ranch - he soon finds himself in an emotional struggle..


Of Mice In Men - A Fanfiction

"Can I tend your rabbit George?" Lennie asked eagerly. George had been waiting for this moment for years... he just felt guilty for it to happen - like he was taking advantage of Lennie. But now he knew that he wanted it too, it was fine.

"Yes Lennie... you can tend my rabbit." George started to unbuckle and lower his pants. He just hoped Lennie wouldn't be too rough.

Lennie crawled on his bruised knees towards George, curiously. He carefully gripped George's "rabbit", licking it gently. Hearing George moan with pleasure, he licked it more, gradually getting rougher.

"Do you like it?" Lennie asked, with his child-like voice. George laughed. "Yes Lennie...I like it.".

Lennie went rougher on George - the more he moaned, the more he licked and sucked.

This went on for a good 8 minutes or so, before George came in Lennie's mouth. Lennie swallowed it in delight; gulping it down like milk.

They heard rustling outside - the boys were back from town already. George quickly buckled his pants up again and put his finger to Lennie's lips.

"It'll be our little secret. Okay?"

"Okay George, when do I get to tend the real rabbits?" he chuckled.

Everyone came back into the room, tired.

George found out he liked men when he was 11 years old; he had tried not to like them but it didn't work. He couldn't stop thinking about men. Women weren't much to George - he'd rather have a strong man than a floozy of a woman.

He thought he was disgusting for it. But he can't overcome his desires...

George and Slim were talking while they were outside in the blazing sun, working to Hell and back.

"So, George, why didn't you go to town last night? We hit it up with a couple o' daisy's in that whorehouse. Thought you woulda' come.'' Slim questioned George.

"Me? Ain't want nothin' to do with floozy's, that's all.. don't know if it's a good place or nothin'. Why?"

"It's just.. you ain't ever been before. Usually the guys that work here go on the first night, that's how lonely they are, hankerin' for a womans touch. It's just weird. You sure you ain't gay?" Slim chuckled, but George looked nervous.

"Haha.. just... awkward, s'all Slim. Gotta get back to work anyway, I'll catch you up later".

George walked away, his heart beating. He didn't know whether Slim was serious or not - what if he knew? That wouldn't be good for George, and he knew that more than anyone.

Later on, George is in the barn - it's cool and no one was around. He felt.. urges.

No one was around so he thought, why not?

George reached down into his pants slowly and started to rub himself, doing it gently but a little fast. When suddenly, Slim walks in. He notices what George is doing, and both of the men look at each other in shock.

Slim walks towards George. Nothing can stop him now. He kisses him passionately - "Lemme help you with that".

Both of them start to kiss each other fiercely, as George helps Slim remove his shirt.

Under their pants, Slim says to George, "I knew you were this type o' guy... never knew you'd want me of all people though".

They moaned a little as they felt each other up, the heat burning in them. They both removed their pants quickly before anyone walked in on what they were doing.

Slim bent George over, kissing his neck roughly as George moaned softly in pleasure. He grinded against George with his "big number", George seemed to enjoy this.

"Wow Slim, you're even bigger than I am".

Slim shushed George as he inserted himself into George, starting to do him from behind. He did it hard, clenching George at the same time.

Whenever George moaned he would quicken his pace.

"Moan my name, George, I want you to moan my name" he asked, panting.

George did what he asked; he started to moan Slim's name as they fucked, going at it harder and harder, getting even rougher, before Slim came inside of George. Both of the men panted and fell into the hay, holding each other.

Their friendship will never be the same again.


End file.
